Jun Yamamoto
Jun Yamamoto is ranked 3rd in school and is the son of a music producer and a talented vocalist and has an older twin sister Megumi. Like Megumi, Jun is very possessive of Ryu and seems to worry Ryu as much as he worries about the two of them. Personality Jun is normally rather shy around girls. However, after watching a hypnotic TV show that had the viewer lose all shyness with women, it resulted in Jun gaining a split personality that allows him to charm almost all women effortlessly. His alter ego is initially triggered whenever he received a kiss, with it later being when he looked at or was touched by Sakura. He is shown to view his alter ego as a burden, doing anything he can to avoid triggering it. Unlike the rest of his friends, he tends to be quiet and rarely gets involved with any disputes. Appearance He has light brown hair Just like his eyes. Has a slender and slim body. However, when he changes into his other personality, dark Jun, his voice deepens and his attitude becomes into one that charms any girl. His darker personality is arose when he was younger and watching a program on how not to be shy around girls and become aggressive. Relationships Megumi Yamamoto She is the older twin sister of Jun. The twins have a very tight bond and share great love for music. Ever since childhood, they've been extremely close to Ryuu Tsuji. Sakura Ushikubo Their first meeting wasn't the best. She saw him when she was having a fight with Hikari and instantly viewed him as her "ideal man". Following this, she did everything possible to get him to go on a date with her. He found Sakura's constant attention annoying, but eventually comes to love her as their relationship becomes closer. At first sight, she's found Jun as her "prince" but as the series continued, she came to genuinely hold a sincere emotional attachment to him. Jun found her pushiness annoying, which then resorted to him running away constantly once they made eye contact. However, in reality, Jun fell in love with Sakura as she was the first person to accept his split personality. Rather than be disgusted upon seeing his other personality for the first time, Sakura was amazed that Jun had this special ability. She assured him that she loved both of the personalities he held. Later on in the series, after Sakura once again confesses her love, but this time on the verge of tears, he admits to her that he likes her too. He admits that he always ran away from her because he was afraid of his split personality coming out and taking advantage of her. His worry had only increased when he realized that his other personality was able to be triggered when he so much as looked at Sakura. With all misunderstandings resolved and assurance they wanted to be together, they officially started dating. Ryuu Tsuji Ryuu, Jun and Megumi were friends since childhood and have always been close. They became even closer when Ryuu saw something happen to the twins and decided to do anything he could to protect them. To the present day, he has still kept his promise. Though he is ranked 7th place, this is due to focusing all his attention onto the twins. In one episode, it shows his true abilities. His true ability shows that he could be ranked 2 or 3. Due to his protectiveness, Hikari usually refers to him as a mother to the twins. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Special A